Episode 13 (E2)
"People of the Inside World" is the third episode of Season 2 of KeepOnKeepingOn's Walking Dead: Edition Two. It is the 13th episode overall. It premiered on May 26, 2017. Synopsis "The community of the Colony is welcoming, and a home may have been found for the survivors." Plot The survivors enter through the door into the Colony, surprised at how much of a small and well kept town resides within the wooden walls. As they enter, Dwight leads them along, with Dawn following close by, still seeming rather stern and neutral about the addition of sixteen people to the community. As they walk, Dwight explains the various buildings and gardens and how the community works, and the survivors see several people walking, talking, tending to food, and some kids playing as well. A bald man walks up to Dwight and wipes his head. "Dwight, you showin' around new people? Where the hell did you find new people?" "Dawn caught them at the gates, and of course I wouldn't want to just send people off to die." Dwight explains before turning to the group. "Everyone, this is Rolland, one of my confidants. He's not as stern as he looks, and he'll gladly tell you anything about this place if you have any questions." They nod and Rolland waves as he walks off. Then another person comes over, a blond girl. "Dwight there's a hole in the back fence, it's not a big one but if it doesn't get patched it could be ripped through by walkers. And that'd be a problem for everybody." Dwight looks concerned. "It's still there...? Or did it get broken open again? Shit, that back fence needs to be taken down and repaired entirely... Thank you for letting me know Jane, I'll get right on it. Everyone, feel free to look around and get comfortable." As he walks off, Jane glances at the group. "Welcome to boot camp, get used to life with no shut eye." She walks off, leaving the group to look around and explore. "Holy shit, this place is amazing." Ethan says in awe. "So many people and so much food." "It's incredible, there's so much stuff here..." Maria smiles. "We could make a home out of this place..." "Well c'mon then, let's get to know our new home." Jake smirks and the group disperses. Pete and Nick walk together as they see a husband and wife working on some crops. Pete sighs. "Sheesh, can't believe Lucas is gone... I still wonder if Maria is really okay." He says. "She was so destroyed when Trace said he got devoured, and now it's like... Nothing happened." "Dad, she's gonna be fine." Nick says. "It's a couple months into this shit. We'll all make it through." Pete smiles before noticing the man and woman walk over. They smile and wave and offer to shake hands, which the two accept. "You folks new here?" The man asks. "Name's Allen, Allen Watters, and this is my wife Donna." "It's nice to meet you two, welcome to the Colony." Donna smiles. "I'm Pete, and this is my son Nick." Pete says. "We're just getting acquainted to the place." "Well it shouldn't be too hard to do that, there's plenty to look at but nothing to learn." Allen says. "If you can push and pull, you know how to do basically anything and everything around this place." Meanwhile, Sarah is running through a small field near the back ends of the Colony, with Carlos following behind her. "Carlos! Go away, I'm allergic to daisies!" "But they'd look so pretty in your hair, sweetie!" Carlos teases as he chases her. "Don't call me swee--!" Sarah suddenly crashes into someone and falls over. She gets up and sees two twin boys looking at her. "Oh, I'm sorry! I'm Sarah, I'm new here, and that's Carlos." "Sarah! Oh, hey, finally boys my age!" Carlos grins as he catches up. "What's your names?" The boy with shorter blond hair smiles and waves. "Hiya guys, I'm Johnny! And that's my brother Pat." The other boy nods. "Hey. Johnny and I were playing by the back gate. You wanna come play there with us?" "What's near the back gate?" Sarah asks. "It's where all the dead ones pile up, we like to poke them." Pat says. "Nuh-uh, only you like to poke them, you weirdo." Johnny taunts, before Pat shoves him. "Shut up Johnny, it's not weird." Pat says. "You wanna come?" "Uh, no thanks... Dead ones made this happen." Sarah points to her fake leg. "Your loss." Pat shrugs and walks off. "C'mon Johnny." Johnny waves, and Sarah smiles and waves back. "Johnny seems nice, but Pat's kinda creepy." "All twins are like that." Carlos shrugs. "I used to live next door to a couple of twins, and one of them always made these weird dolls. Then the other one would just play with them like they came from a store. It was the weirdest thing..." Trace sees everybody interacting and sighs, slumping down in a bench. Ashley comes over and sits by him, concerned. "What's up Trace?" She asks. "... It's cool we found a new home, but... I still feel empty." Trace sighs. "It's weird, just... Elizabeth, I really miss her. It happened out of nowhere." "I thought you said you don't feel sad...?" Ashley scoots closer to him. "I try not to, but... It feels like trying to be okay is making everything crash down on me harder." Trace says. "Well... I'm here for you." She puts an arm around him and smiles. Trace smiles back, when someone approaches them. "Hey." They look up to see a girl standing there, smirking with her arms crossed. "Saw you two newbies around. Name's Amy Darson, and I'm basically the second in command here." Deaths *None Trivia *First appearance of Rolland. *First appearance of Jane. *First appearance of Amy Darson. *First appearance of Allen Watters. *First appearance of Donna Watters. *First appearance of Patrick Watters. *First appearance of Johnathan Watters. Category:KeepOnKeepingOn's Walking Dead: Edition Two